


Irresistible

by skeletiddies



Category: Owari no Seraph, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Cunnilingus, Masturbation, One-Shot, Other, Smut, dirty stuff!!!, dom reader, dont look children, kind of, readers gender is ambiguous but they got a vagruba, why arent there more reader inserts for owari no seraph btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletiddies/pseuds/skeletiddies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever you got together like this, you always made it clear that you weren't there for conversation. And Guren was fine with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> i LOEV owari no seraph holy sheit i recently finished watchin the 2nd season and i want to die mika is the cutest character (aside from yoichi) and they are my precious sons that need 2 be protected and i am PISSED that there arent many reader inserts for this fandom whats wrong w u guys?

These little rendezvous of yours were going to get out of hand one day, Guren thought. It must have been luck alone that allowed you to not get caught, considering how long they’d been going on for. He dreaded to think of the consequences he’d suffer if his superiors found out he’d been fraternising with one of his subordinates.

He couldn’t rightly say they were regular, rather they happened whenever you felt like it. More often than not, he had no idea they were happening until you started to strip, and your body was such a work of art that even if he wasn’t in the mood the sight of you would immediately pique his interest.

You were known throughout the Japanese Imperial Army for being a complete hard-ass. Typically, no one called you out on it as most everyone had come to the conclusion that you were probably hand-crafted by Aphrodite herself. Your appearance made your unappealing personality traits forgivable. Not unlike Guren.

And even then…

Guren knew that you were harder on him than anyone else, which boggled his mind yet left him oddly intrigued. He’d constantly wonder if you liked him or hated him, because those lines seemed to be very blurred when it came to you.

But as soon as you stood in front of him, in his office, bare naked with the door locked, all those thoughts flew out of his subconscious. It was like lust overtook his psyche, filling him up until there was nothing left but you. He swore that you weren’t truly human, because not even Mahiru could fire him up like you could with such a trivial gesture. 

“One of those days, huh?” he asked lowly, pushing himself off his seat. In an attempt to seem more in control, he leaned against the front of his desk and folded his arms. “So why have you come to me this time, hm? Is Shinya too busy?”

You approached him slowly, a single step exuding more dominance than he could muster in his whole body. “Surprisingly enough, no.”

“Ah, so you missed me?”

“If you like,” you answered halfheartedly. “We don’t have much time before the meeting so let’s cut this banter short, yes?”

He shrugged one shoulder. “Anything for you.”

He guided you to sit on his desk, and you made sure to get comfortable. He immediately dropped down to his knees and spread your thighs apart. Just the sight of you made him uneasy, and he could never tell if it was a good feeling or not.

With a brief glance upwards he brought his lips to your folds, gingerly kissing them and sighing against your skin. Touching you like this always made his head spin. Even if he wasn’t on the receiving end he still felt the pleasure that came with running his hands over your body and tasting your most intimate places.

Your eyelids started to feel heavy as he slowly worked his way around the outside of your vagina. Your hand drifted to the back of his head, carefully entangling your fingers in his hair and pressing him further against you, to which he did not protest.

His tongue caressed your opening, humming faintly in approval of your taste. As he languidly manoeuvred his tongue around your throbbing vice, you pushed him further into you to grind your hips on his face, indicating you had little patience for his teasing.

He pulled away from you, making you grunt in displeasure. “Looks like something’s got you desperate.”

You had to hold back a scowl. Guren was attractive, even a blind man could see that, but holy fuck was he annoying. He was the kind of person that was only attractive whenever he wasn’t talking, because he’d always manage to piss you off and cause you to wonder how the fuck the superiors hadn’t killed him yet. At least Shinya was a decently supportive man, but Guren was just obnoxious – completely ruined the mood every time he talked. It was almost like your parents walked in mid-sex to tell you your dog had been ran over.

“Ugh, how many times do I have to…” you muttered in an annoyed undertone, “Guren, there’s precisely one reason I want you to open your mouth, and talking to me isn’t it.”

Despite telling him to shut up, his ego remained unhindered and with a smirk he continued what he started.

After a few more minutes of unbearable teasing, you reached the end of your tether and grinded down onto his face. As a result of your urging, he carried his movements out faster, groping at the flesh of your thighs to bring you impossibly closer. 

“Fuuuck… I’m almost there,” you panted out. “Keep goi—aahn…”

He moaned into you as his own arousal strained against the fabric of his pants. Damn, you wouldn’t have time to do this back to him, there were only a few minutes left until the meeting pulled you away.

His brows knitting downwards, Guren snaked a hand into his own undergarments and began stroking himself as he ate you out. Doing this to you always got him so damn hot. He couldn’t stand how sexy you were, it just filled him with insatiable desire. He had to force the thought of you out of his head most days, or else he’d just be stuck in his office lusting over you and pleasuring himself to his imaginative scenarios.

His words were muffled, but you could hear him murmuring obscenities as he simultaneously fondled his cock and thrust his tongue in and out of you. Despite you being the main focus of attention, it was him who was unwinding into a mess of sweat and involuntary noises. Those were the only noises you actually liked hearing out of Guren.

Your body shivered as you came into his mouth, and the very taste of your juices and sweet sounds of your dirty talk had been enough to send him over the edge. He reached his own climax soon after, and for a short while you remained close to each other, allowing yourselves to come down from your highs. 

Once your heartbeat steadied, you pulled away from him and grabbed your clothes to dress yourself as professionally as you could with shaky fingers. 

Guren cleaned himself off and got to his feet, readjusting his uniform. “So… round two later?” he asked.

You smirked as you buttoned up your coat. “Well, I dunno… I’ve already got Shinya booked in for an appointment… unless you don’t mind joining?”

He scoffed as he put gel on his hand, slicking his hair back in a style more suitable for talks with higher ups. “I might,” he said. “You’re lucky you’re so damn attractive, otherwise I’d have you punished for this kind of behaviour.”

“Funny, I was going to say the same thing for you.”

He frowned at your back. “Hah? What do I do that’s so bad?”

“That whole thing where you… talk. And say words.” You made your way towards his door after straightening yourself out once more. “You sound much better when you’re just moaning incomprehensible babble.”

He turned his head away from you as a red tinge rose to his cheeks. Was it anger, embarrassment, or a confusing mix of the two that caused him to blush? You couldn’t tell, and he couldn’t either.

You waved at him and opened the door. “See you at the meeting, Guren. Try not to get too excited about round two tonight.”

Right, like he could do that.

You were just too irresistible for him to focus on anything else.


End file.
